epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Parody 27 NF vs Sierra (Cleopatra vs Marylyn Monroe)
OH BOY, IVE BEEN WANTING TO MAKE THIS FOR A WHILE, and since no one else wanted NFs other song, I scrapped it for a maybe later time, but for now, we have NF vs Sierra, the 2 main girls of the wiki, please enjoy! Note Hopefully both of you don't take offense to anything in this parody, cause I'm not aiming towards that at all. NF Vs Sierra Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uHg2eDAeD5A EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY NEGATIVE FOUR VS SIERRASTALKER BEGIN Sierra verse 1 Who is a ho and got every male users dick, Went out with Lab and Weavile, I find that to be sick. You can never live up to me, was here half a year before you, This ugly slut even named herself after her own IQ (reused joke FTW) NF verse 1 Oh don't talk to future Admins like that, Ashley, You usually follow mods anyways, so why not follow me. Cause you have so much experience fucking some Birds dicks, Married a Past admin, but I'm pretty sure you cant kick. You sleep with any Bird-brain that can give a ban or two, Cause if you don't have power in your hands, what are you gunna do? I'm a future mod at bay so don't get me pissed, Hell you were even a troll in the past you Stupid bitch! Sierra verse 2 I've had a few down falls, but you're forgetting how, I'm a reinforced troll that helps users, while you're fucking Wachow. You think your so safe with Four and Loygan protecting you, Smoking Rainbow weed in the Chatroom, doing things you shouldn't do. You start to many fights here that no one here is really your friend, You might as well leave this wiki like you said you would so this can all end. You're so Evol but you see, that you will never beat me, Leave the wiki, this bitch has fucked even more people than Dream NF verse 2 You have like 10 kids on the wiki, and all of them are sons, You need to take a break, ever heard of a condom. You have some mods to back you up, but that's about it, A Cody stalking, Bird mod fucking, bitch that can't rap for shit. Sierra verse 3 Code this up on your FourStars page! The girl who had to hold a tourney just to see who she'd engage. I'm friends with everyone, you can't beat me! So why don't you stop asking for what you want and finally help the wiki. WHO WON WHOS NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY Who won Sierra NF End Not much to say, in a bit of a hurry, vote, Comment, subscr- wait. This isn't Youtube, I hope you enjoyed, ok later! What do you want next Night vs Piet (Capone vs Blackbeard) Coder vs Coupe Ft Wachow (Hogan vs Jon Il ft Machoman) Stoff vs Shaun (Beethoven vs Beiber) (cause y not) Category:Blog posts